


Get Help!

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione tries to get Loki to explain to her the plan of Get Help.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Get Help!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll 5/16/20. I picked the trope: Friends to Lovers and pairing: Hermione/Loki. I came up with this short drabble, and used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Also fulfilling one of the HHavenbingo card squares Loki quote "We are not doing get help!"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione smiled when she thought of Loki. They started out as friends but became lovers when he told her that he was not going along with Thor's plan of Get Help. "We are not doing get help!" he grouched at her in bed.

She rolled over, stroking his bare, sweaty chest. "And why, pray tell, do you not like his plan?"

Loki scowled. "I rather not talk about it. It's humiliating!"

Hermione raised one eyebrow curiously before she straddled him and licked his neck.

"I'm still not telling!" he moaned. He wrapped his arms around her naked body. Pulling her close to him.

"Perhaps you can tell me after a quickie in the shower?" she purred in his ear.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, why do you want to know so badly?" he whined when she raked her fingernails down his back.

She nipped his earlobe, "Maybe I want to stay informed to think of ways of getting you out of the plan?"

He flipped them over, "Go on, please," and thrust into her, finding her wet and ready for him.

"You'll need a partner in crime, or in case hijinks. Just to keep Thor on his toes." Her hands in his hair as they moved together in time.

"I think I'll keep you!" he keened while they orgasmed hard together. "Now, about that shower."

Hermione smiled seductively at him.


End file.
